Hopelessly in Love
by Lynndzee
Summary: Shannon and Jeff have been together for over a year. What happens when their secret gets out? My first slash story...
1. Chapter 1

"_Where is he_?" Shannon thought to himself. He had been waiting for over an hour, "I hate this." he mumbled looking at his watch. _"Sneaking around and hiding."_They had been together for almost a year and nobody knew, He peeked his head out the door one more time. "Guess who?" a voice came from behind scaring Shannon out of his thoughts, but before he could say anything Jeff's lips crashed down on his. The two back into the nearest wall as the kiss deepened. "What took you so long?" Shannon asked finally breaking the kiss. "You know Matt. Once he gets going he doesn't know how to shut up." Jeff laughed running his hands through his red and purple hair. "I finally told him I had to go talk to Paul and that I would just see him at the hotel." "You looked good tonight….Not that you don't always." Shannon leaned in capturing Jeff's lips once again. "Come on there will be plenty of time for that later," Jeff gave him one more quick peck before they went to join the others. "Are you rooming with Matt tonight?" Shannon asked as they made their way out to the parking lot. "No." Jeff winked at him "I think he's either staying with Montel or in his own."

About 45 minutes later they arrived at the hotel. "Are you sure you're not rooming with him?" Shannon asked again getting out of the car. "Positive. Man you're cute when you're nervous." Jeff teased walking over to him. "Thanks…I think." Once they had gotten all the luggage out. Shannon sauntered over to Jeff. "Well you know what." he whispered in his ear. "I think you're cute too." With that he grabbed his bags and walked away.

Once they had Made it to Jeff's room. He made sure the door was locked before turning his attention back to Shannon, who was sprawled out across the bed. "Now we have plenty of time." he said getting up on his knees and wagging a 'come hither' finger at Jeff, who in return speared him on the bed , attacking his lips. They broke the kiss just long enough to remove both of their shirts, which ended in a pile on the floor. Jeff softly pushed Shannon down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He could feel that Shannon was already rock hard as was he. He took Shannon's earlobe in his mouth and began sucking and biting it lightly. "Oh…mmm… Jeff." Shannon moaned. Jeff knew all the right spots that drove him wild. He reached down and began rubbing Shannon's already ballooning tent. Jeff licked his down his body. "You want me?" he teased loosening up Shannon's jean, pulling them off in one quick motion followed by his boxers. Jeff grabbed a hold of Shannon's cock stroking it slowly before taking it in his mouth. "Oh god." Shannon back arched as he bucked his hips at the wonderful sensation. With out either one of the noticing, someone made their in to the room. "Hey Jeff I'm just returning you spare ke… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Please read and review...Another chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff and Shannon quickly jumped apart. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Matt yelled. "We were going to tell yo…" but before Jeff could finished Matt turned around and

stormed out. "Stay here." He told Shannon going after Matt. _"Yeah I'm naked, you want me to chase him?" _Shannon laughed to himself, pulling his boxers back on.

"You're gay?" was all Matt could say once Jeff had finally caught up with him. "Yes." "And you and Shannon?" "Yes." Jeff repeated. "No…." Matt yelled. "Calm down."

Jeff said grabbing Matt by the arm and dragging him to the nearest bathroom. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? I just walked in on my little brother giving

one of my best friends head and you want me to calm down? How the hell am I supposed to act?" Matt leaned on the bathroom sink with both hands, looking in the

mirror. He was trying to comprehend the situation. This is Shannon's fault." He said turning and facing Jeff again. "What?" "I knew something was up with him ever

since he and Crystal divorced." Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's no one's fault. Shannon didn't even make the first move." He smiled to himself

thinking about that night. Matt through his hands up in the arm. "NO…" he "You're not gay. You're just confused." "Matt listen to yourself. I'm not confused. I love

Shannon and he loves me. You're just going to have to except that." "No….just….No." Matt flung the bathroom door open, storming out. "Matt wait." Jeff called

going after him. "I just need time to think." Matt said getting in the elevator. "What was that all about?" Phil (C.M. Punk) asked coming out of his and Maria's room.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later." Jeff motioned for Phil to follow him back to his room, where Shannon was sitting there in only his boxers. "Okay spill it

Hardy." Phil said. Jeff shut the door before taking a seat next to Shannon on the bed. "Matt walked in my room unannounced. I guess I forgot I gave him my spare

key." He leaned back against the headboard. "He kind of caught me in the act…if you know what I mean?" "Yeah I do. My would that make Matt mad?" Phil asked.

"It was with Shannon." Jeff simply stated. "You guys are…" he started to ask taking a seat on the desk chair. "Gay." Both Jeff and Shannon said at the same time.

"This doesn't change anything, does?" Shannon asked. "No of course not. To each is own right?" Shannon gave Jeff a kiss. "Ah man I don't need to see that." Phil

laughed. "Does anyone else know? I mean besides me and Matt.?" "No. not yet." Jeff answered "And I take from Matt little fit he didn't the news well." "You can't

blame the guy. He did walk in on you with my dick in your mouth." Shannon said half jokingly. "Now there's a visual a visual I won't soon forget.". Phil leaned back in

his chair. "Are you planning on telling everyone?" "Yes. But not right now." Jeff said. "Well whenever you are ready, I'm here for you guys." "Thanks man." Jeff gave

him a hug." I'm beat and I know we all have to hit that road early tomorrow." Phil said walking toward the door. "Yeah Goodnight." Shannon yelled from the bed as

Jeff locked the door behind Phil. "What did Matt say?" "That he needs time to think." "To think about what?" "Hun…I don't know and to tell you the truth I don't

care. Jeff took off his jeans crawling under the covers. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" he asked propping himself up on one elbow, running the empty

space next to him. Shannon laughed joining Jeff in bed. "I know everything is going to be okay." Jeff whispered kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I hope you're

right." Shannon reached up turning off the light, then returning to his spot safely in Jeff's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" Shannon yelled slamming the locker room door open. It had been a couple of days since Matt had

walked in on them and he had been all be avoiding them. "I know, but we all know how big headed he can get." "Jeff we

need to talk to him." Shannon started to pace. "Others have began to notice "Will you stop. You're going to wear a hole in

the floor." Jeff grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to him. "Fine after the show I'll go and talk to him." He put his arm

around Shannon. They had lucked out that the room was empty.. "You promise?" "Yes" Jeff gave him a peck on the nose..

"I think it's time we told." Shannon whispered "Are you sure you're ready.?" Jeff asked a little surprised. "No, but we can't

hide who we are forever." He laid his head on Jeff's shoulders. "We should tell Vince first." "Tell me what?" Vince asked

walking in, causing the two of them to jump apart. "What's going on?" He gave them a strange look. "A…." Shannon

stammered. "Can we talk in your office?' Jeff stepped in. "Of course, follow me." Both Shannon and Jeff took deep breaths,

before following Vince. "Right in here." Vince said holding a door open.The two of them sat on the couch while he took the chair across from them. "Now

that we have some privacy. What is the problem?". They both looked at each other. "We can't hide anymore." Shannon

started "Can't hide what?" "Jeff and I are together." Vince still didn't understand. "What Shannon is trying to say is that

were…" Jeff grabbed Shannon's hand. "a couple.". Vince leaned back in his chair. "Why did you feel the need to hide this?"

"We weren't really worried about what you would think. It was more how the locker room would react." Jeff explained. "I

will personally make sure nothing happens." he assured them.. "We really appreciate this." Shannon shook his hand. "Right

now we need to make a plan for when the media finds out." "You mean like damage control?" Jeff asked. "Yes. I think we

should have a press conference." "A press conference about my love life? No." Shannon couldn't believe this. "Then how

about a magazine interview." "I'm fine with. that if you are?" "No babe. I got a even better idea." Shannon got up. "Let's

do a interview with Bullet and post it on the Hardy Show." Jeff sat for a minute thinking it over. "We'll what do you think

Vince.?" "I guess that would work." "Okay. I'll go call Andrew." Shannon said walking out of the room.

Hope you're enjoying it.

Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whenever you're ready." Andrew said from behind his camera. Jeff held Shannon's hand. "Read." he said. "Welcome to a

very special episode of The Hardy Show. We have asked for this opportunity to clear the air and set the record straight…

so to speak." Jeff was trying to keep his nerves in check. "Why did you want to do this interview?" Andrew asked. "We…I

mean Jeff and I have been living a lie, lying not only to you the fans, but to our friends, families and fellow super stars as

well." Shannon paused to collect himself. "This lie cannot continue. Shannon and I are a couple." Shannon put his arm

around Jeff. "Why did you decide to come out now?" "I can't speak for Jeff. I just couldn't keep deceiving everyone around

me. I want to be able to go shopping and hold the hand of the man I love. I love you." he gave Jeff a loving look. Picking up

his chin, giving him a soft peck. "I love you too. As for me. I hated lying to the two most important people in my life. Of

course I'm talking about Matt and

my dad. Matt was the first one I _told._" Jeff said causing Shannon to laugh a little. "How did he take the news?" "I got the

reaction I was pretty much expecting. Disbelief. You mentioned that you have been lying for awhile. How long have you

been together?" "A little over a year." Jeff answered. "How did your friendship turn in a relationship?"

"Well…."

Hope you like the story so far.

Please Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

Jeff was hanging out in the ring in the woods., practicing taking bumps and running the ropes. He stopped when he saw

his girlfriend's car drive up. "_Uh oh. She doesn't look happy." _he thought to himself as she walked up to him. "We need to

talk." _"Nothing good can come from this." _Truer words were never thought. "What's up?" Jeff asked rolling out of the ring. "I

don't know how to say this." Beth began "What are you talking about?" He was more confused than worried. Jeff could tell

she was nervous, Beth stood there, twitching a little. "Beth you're freaking me out. Please just talk to me." She turned the

face the ring. "I know." was she said. "You know what?" "I know who you really are.". "What the hell are you talking

about?" "I found your journal." Beth said quietly turning to face Jeff again. "I know you gay." Jeff just stared at her. "You

had no right to read that and beside that doesn't change how I feel about you." "Yes it does. I love you. I really do, but I

can't live this lie." Beth could see that tears had began to well up in his eyes. "Beth I'm so sorry." he whispered wiping the

tears away. "I know you are." She pulled him into a hug.

The next day Beth packed up and moved out. After the last the box was loaded, Jeff stormed back out to the ring, he had

to get his frustration out. "Jeff. What the hell? I just saw Beth leave with her car full of boxes." Shannon yelled out his car

window, driving up. "We broke up." Jeff said sitting on the top turnbuckle. "When the fuck did this happened?" "Yesterday."

Shannon asked climbing in the ring. "What did you do?" "Why do you assume it was my fault." Jeff jumped down. "I know

you." "You do, do you?". "I've only known you for 10 plus years. So what happened?" Jeff was not in the mood to talk

about the break up yet, yet Shannon was persistent. "You two have together for almost 9 years." "Correction had been."

Shannon punched Jeff in the arm. "What the fuck was that for?" "For you being a smart." he said slugging him again.

"Knock it the hell off." Jeff retaliated hitting Shannon, causing him to fall on his ass. "I barely touched you." Shannon got up

shoving him. "No I'm just stronger than you." Jeff shoved him back. Shannon bounced off the ropes and came back putting

Jeff in a head lock. "Beth is like a sister to me." He said wrenching down Jeff's neck. "Now why did you break up?". "I told

you…" Jeff said breaking loose. "that I didn't want to talk about." he finished close lining Shannon. Before either one of

them knew, they were in a full on match. Which ended with Jeff twist of fating Shannon. Before he could get up Jeff sat on

his stomach. "Are you quite done?" he asked catching his breath. "Not in the least." Shannon pushed Jeff off and pinned

him down. Jeff reversed him. "You really want to know why Beth and I broke?" he pinned Shannon to the mat by his hands.

Jeff looked down at the smaller man under him. Before Shannon could say anything Jeff leaned down capturing his lips. He

was fully expecting for Shannon to freak and push him off, instead Shannon surprised him by deepening the kiss. After a

few minutes of rolling out the ring making out, the two men pulled apart. At first neither one of them knew what to say.

"What is this?" Shannon asked, finally getting the courage to speak. "I don't know, except that I liked it." Jeff admitted "I

can see you did too." he said pointing to the bulge in Shannon's jeans. Causing him to blush. "What does this mean." "It

can mean whatever we want it to mean." Jeff said pushing a piece of hair out of Shannon's face, lightly touching his cheek.

"I hope it would mean." Jeff pushed Shannon back onto the mat attacking his lips again.

Flashback end

"Jeff…Earth to Jeff." Shannon waved his hand in his boyfriend's face. Jeff had gone into almost a trance after Andrew had

asked how they go together. "Maybe you should hit him." Andrew suggested, putting his camera down. "You touch me and

you'll be in big trouble." Jeff turned to face Shannon. "Oh really." Shannon laughed "You do know from past experiences

that I don't mind being in trouble. He winked at Jeff then, remembered that Andrew was still in the room. "Sorry." It's all

good." Andrew moved to the couch across from them. "Have you talked to Matt yet?" he asked. "No. Every time I try to he

makes excuses or just plain walks off." Andrew thought for a moment. "I have an idea." he spoke up. "One where Matt can't

runaway."

To be continued..


End file.
